Returned
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Dealing with undercover missions while a couple is a pain. Especially when the whole Village seems to think you're a missing-nin. Drabble-y One-shot


**One-shot time. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock<em>

"Hello?" Sakura asked opening her door but closed it again when she didn't see anyone.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hello?" Sakura said again before looking out the door.

"Sakura-san." A voice called this time. Sakura nearly shrieked until she glanced down and saw it was one of Kakashi's dogs.

"Pakkun! Is everything alright?" Sakura said kneeling down to the dog. She looked at him worried.

"Everything is fine. However; He's back." The dog said before turning away from her.

Sakura gasped and swallowed a little air. "Are you sure?"

The dog only turned his head and looked at her before trotting off.

Sakura suddenly closed her door and ran to her room. Pulling out a more appropriate clothes she jumped around as she tried to get her shoe on and ran out to the street.

Taking a breath she stared wide eyed as she saw the gates opening to Konoha. She ran towards the gates. Only to be stopped for a second by a younger ninja. "Sorry only ANBU Stats only." He said looking down at her. She glared and pulled her sleeve up over her shoulder and showed off the Anbu tattoo. "My apologizes." The boy said before moving aside. Sakura rolled her eyes before running right to the clearing. She smiled widely as she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking through the gates. She approached slowly unsure of what would happen to either of them but rolled her eyes when she saw Sasuke bound.

She sighed before finally reaching them. She gave Naruto a quick hug before pulling away and looking him over. He was fine mostly sore from running and a few scratches. Then she turned to Sasuke and her grin widened she grabbed the front of his ripped shirt and pulled her to him with her inhuman strength. He smirked down at her as she looked up. "Are you home for good now?"

"Hn."

"Don't be mean Sasuke I might just make you stay tied up till we get Tsunade-shishou." Sakura smirked but held him close to her. Her hand turned green and she scanned Sasuke's body really quick to make sure he didn't have any internal injuries.

"Aa." Sasuke smirked again before leaning into her. Sakura smiled up before kissing his cheek softly.

Naruto stared confused and nearly yelled as he saw Sakura kiss Sasuke softly. "HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" A voice from behind him shouted. The three of them groaned before turning back to see a bruised and battered Karin standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hn. Go away." Sasuke sighed before glancing at Sakura. She looked at back at him with a smirk.

"Come on Sasuke. You've gotta see Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said tugging him forward by the shirt. "Naruto I'm sure you can figure out what to do with these idiots and Jugo-san." Sakura said cheerfully as she gave Jugo a smile and a sneer at Karin before turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped for a second. Feeling a grin coming on as Sakura go behind him and loosen the rope holding his arms together. After wiggling his arms free he took hold of Sakura and poofed away from the crowed at the gates to the Hokage office.

Being stopped by the guards Sakura rolled her eyes and explained their business there she pulled Sasuke past the guard as well.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura called knocking on the door loudly. She knew that either her sensei was passed out drunk or on the verge of passing out.<p>

"What?" a gruff voice called. Sakura grinned and pulled Sasuke next to her.

"Sasuke-kun is back." Sakura said softly.

Sakura nearly laughed as the door opened almost immediately. She looked at Tsunade with a smile.

"Hn."

"Annoying little prick which my student has claimed as her own! You're home." Tsunade said sarcastically."And how was the mission?"

"Completed." Sasuke replied monotoned.

Tsunade nodded with a smile. "Leave. Go home and spend some time with Sakura. Which I'm giving you the next couple weeks off you need vacation time anyways and don't fight with me the hospital isn't going to go into ruins." She snapped.

Sasuke smirked and nodded before wrapping a arm around Sakura's waist. It was only a matter of seconds before they were in his little home on the back of the Uchiha district property. He was surprised as Sakura pulled him down to her and kissed him fiercely. It had to be the first time in nearly three years he had seen Sakura with out having to worry about Naruto being on their backs. Sure their cross paths sometimes when she had missions but that was very rare.

Pulling back from the intense kiss Sakura pressed her forehead to his and smiled. "I'm glad you're home now." She whispered as she opened her eyes and stared into his. Her heart soared as she saw them soften and a small but still a smile showed on his face. "I really missed you while you were gone... I almost slipped up and told Naruto you were coming back when he found me crying one night thinking I was upset over you." She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short and sweet and kinda not really finished but if I continued it would have just been one confusing mess... I'll probably rewrite it later so it makes so much more sense but at the moment it will do... :)<br>**


End file.
